Djinjer: Life of a Worgen
by Wotcha Scamp
Summary: As a sequel to Djinjer: A Worgen's Tale, this story follows Djinjer through her life after having a second and more serious encounter with death. That encounter has changed Djinjer, but is it for the better or worse? Will Djinjer and Zathaniel finally work things out? All of your questions will be answered in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _Please note that this is a sequel. If you have not read the previous story, please check my work for the previous story, Djinjer: A Worgen's Tale. For those of you that have read A Worgen's Tale...welcome back. I'm hoping to wrap up Djinjer's story with this part, but her story may extend to a third part. Who knows :3 The chapters may not come out as quickly as they had before, but I'm hoping to keep the updates consistent. __  
_

_Another note: I wanted to start this story with a cliffhanger feel. You have been warned! Mwahaha!  
_

* * *

Her heart was still pounding in her chest. The screams and cheers of the spectators were still ringing in her ears. Djinjer took a deep breath and returned to her human form, looking down at her blood covered gear. Though she tried to focus, her head buzzed with the adrenaline that was surging through her entire body. It was times like this that she didn't think about the scorching heat or the suffocating humidity. In fact, she didn't think about anything when she finished a battle.

"That's the fifth one," her human companion murmured. "You'll be lucky if he pays you, especially after last time." Djinjer looked at the female rogue, only to find her cleaning her own gear and weapons. Hyacinth, better known as Saxon, had fought just before her. She was always careful with her opponents, making certain not to kill them. Djinjer, on the other hand, couldn't make any promises. Sometimes, the beast took over and she couldn't stop herself. Other times...it just seemed right.

"That's the fifth one! The _fifth_ one, Djinjer! They're called _'duels'_ for a reason! You aren't supposed to kill them!" The angry goblin chucked two small bags of gold on the floor. "Do you see that?" he snarled. "Since _I_ had to pay for that fighter's death, I took it out of both of your pay!"

"_What?!_" Hyacinth shrieked, spinning around with her weapons in hand. "You dirty little mongrel!"

The goblin cackled, "Thank your partner here!" He quickly scuttled out of the room, obviously hoping to avoid the wrath of another fighter.

...That's true...

Djinjer had almost forgotten that _she_ fought his last big winner and won. That's how she got here. Djinjer sighed heavily and looked over her shoulder at the rogue. Saxon was a fearless rogue that could take down the heaviest of brutes! She was agile and incredibly talented, so much so that she could have easily worked SI:7. And now, this terrifying rogue was sitting on the floor of their little hole, crying over ten pieces of gold. "Take mine," Djinjer murmured.

"I can't do that," she said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

Djinjer sighed heavily and began working on removing her armor. "Take it. I don't need it. You have rent to pay."

"So do you."

Djinjer snorted. "I clean the tavern with no pay so that I can sleep in a rickety broom closet and have one hot meal a day. There's no rent involved. Take it." As soon as Djinjer slipped out of the last piece of her armor, she glanced at the rogue again found her looking at the other bag. "I mean it. This is my fault. Take my gold and stop blubbering. It's not good for your image."

Image was everything, especially Hyacinth's. Rumor was, she could give Valeera Sanguinar a run for her money. ...Djinjer didn't know this Valeera person, but if people were saying Hyacinth was that good, well then..._maybe_ it was true. But as tough as "Saxon" seemed, she was still just a soft hearted woman, working as hard as possible to earn money to take care of her ill parents and keep their home.

Djinjer didn't say anything more to the rogue as she went back to scrubbing the blood off of her gear. She still didn't say anything as Hyacinth said goodbye and thanked her for the gold. That was because _this_ was the time that she hated. The small moment between her fights and going to work at the tavern. It allowed her thoughts to drift, which was never a good thing. Once she finished cleaning her gear, she packed her things and without a bag of gold, she began her trek home.

Booty Bay wasn't the best hiding place in the world, but she didn't think she'd ever run into the Royal Family here. The small city smelled heavily of fish and smoke, but smelled even worse in some areas, not that she wanted to wonder why. She walked into the tavern, not greeted by anyone in particular, and made her way to the small closet. Down five steps and she was home. The closet smelled of sea water, but that's most likely because the walls failed to keep all of the sea spray out. ...At least the ceiling didn't leak. The floor, on the other hand, was a lost cause. When the tide was in, she had at least two or three inches of water in her room, which is exactly why everything was up on stilts. She didn't even keep her boots on the floor.

Djinjer placed her belongings on her bed and quickly changed into her civilian clothes. With a bandanna wrapped around her head and soft but study slippers on her feet, Djinjer walked back into the tavern and began her second job. It wasn't often that she listened to conversations or talked to people as she mopped. Instead, she focused on little things...like the lines in the wooden planks or the sound of the world outside. She especially liked hearing the rain and thunder, which didn't come nearly as often as it should. "Cooper!" Djinjer lurched up from her mop. "_Cooper_!" With a huff, she made her way back to the main room, her eyes landing upon the one person that she just couldn't get away from. "This Dwarf says he knows you." 

* * *

Djinjer sat across from Nagmil, wondering how he managed to locate her this time. He looked around at her room, blinked down at the wet floor, then frowned. "This is _some_ place ya've got," he murmured. "Very...moist." When she didn't reply, he sighed and looked at her. "Why do ya keep runnin' away? I told ya! Come live with my family. It would be a pleasure to have you back in Thundermar."

"Tell me, Nagmil, have you been back home?" He blinked, seeming startled by her sudden outburst. "Because I heard that the Highlands are far from peaceful at the moment, what with all the fighting between the Horde, Alliance, Dragonmaw, and everything that can walk and cause some sort of violence. Do you even know if your home is still there, or your family?"

He frowned and looked disappointed. "Lass, I couldn' just let you die."

"You've said that," Djinjer said. "Several times. In fact, you've said that every single time you've found me. How have you not gotten the hint?"

"I care about ya like my own daughter. I mean, look at ya! Yer living in an outhouse! Yer a gladiator, killin' people for money and sick entertainment!" A cold chill ran up Djinjer's spine as she sat there, staring at Nagmil in surprise. "That's right, lass, I know all about you, _Cooper_. Why the bloody hell do they call ya that anyway?"

Djinjer shrugged. "I was marked down for a copper. My handler misspelled it and they thought my name was Cooper. Once Soricks realized how good I was, he didn't mind that I was called Cooper. All of his female fighters are given strong, male names." Nagmil rubbed his forehead in a stressed manner. "I don't mind."

"Of course ya don't! You're bloody well hidden from the world! Hardly even recognizable! Ya even colored your hair...and look how short it is! What happened to that young woman I met?" Djinjer shrugged, running a hand through her dark brown hair. "How can ya be happy?"

Again, she shrugged. "I try not to think about anything."

Nagmil was quiet for a moment. He shook his head and hopped down from his chair onto the damp floor. "You are a _good_ soldier of the Alliance!" he rumbled out, speaking as properly as he could. "To willingly be a gladiator," he spat on the floor, "you should be ashamed of yourself. Look," he shook his hands at her, "don' bother leaving. Don' bother thinkin' I'm comin' back. I'm not. I'm being shipped out to Mount Hyjal. Jus' thought ya might want to know."

"You mean you want me to travel with you and do quests together?" When he nodded, Djinjer grinned, "That's not my life anymore, but thanks."

Nagmil shrugged. "The offer will remain on the table for three days. After that, yer on yer own."

Djinjer had wanted to tell him that she already was on her own...but the truth was, this room was pretty awful. She wondered if Hyacinth needed roommate that would serve as a helping hand. Nagmil waved at her with hopeful eyes and with a wave of her own, he walked out of her room and possibly out of her life. Djinjer wouldn't be surprised if she found him lurking in Booty Bay for those three days. That's what he normally did, up until she decided to leave. As she bit her bottom lip, Djinjer thought about her days questing and honestly...she did kind of miss it. She just didn't want to be associated with Stormwind City, because _he_ could be there. But how could she avoid the King, the Prince, and their long lost cousin?

* * *

"You'll need more than that bubble!" Varian called out, chuckling as his son used yet another magical bubble to encase himself. Zathaniel grinned and swung his swords around, smacking Anduin several times, causing the bubble to pop. Anduin gasped and fell backward, holding his mace up for protection.

"That," Zathaniel breathed out, "was pathetic!"

"I think I did better yesterday," Anduin said with a groan. "Do you really have to hit so hard?"

"Yes!" Zathaniel chuckled out.

"Your enemies won't give you the mercy that Zathaniel does," Varian said from his chair.

Anduin frowned as he got to his feet. "Maybe I just won't get better."

"Rubbish!" Zathaniel said, sheathing his swords at his hips. "You're young! You have all the time in the world to train and better yourself. Other boys your age aren't doing as well."

"Well, some are," Anduin murmured, feeling entirely defeated today.

Varian grinned, "You won't succeed with that attitude, son."

"I had been in training my whole life," Zathaniel told Anduin as a servant hurried over to them with towels and a goblet of fresh water. "I assure you, you could have taken me in a fight!"

Anduin scoffed and smiled, but that smile immediately faltered. Zathaniel didn't hesitate as he looked over his shoulder toward the door. Immediately, his heart began pounding as he spotted the shaman. "You wouldn't be returning unless you had some good news," Varian said as he walked over to Nagmil. Zathaniel slowly followed Varian, wiping at his sweat. No longer did he hold his breath, waiting to hear about Djinjer. He no longer feared for her safety, because if she could survive that horrible crash half a year ago, then she could survive anything. It was obvious that she didn't want to be found.

"Good evening," Nagmil bowed and smiled up at them. "It is always a pleasure to speak to you directly, Good King."

Varian nodded, "So, what is your news?"

When it was confirmed that both Djinjer and Nagmil were alive and well, Varian and Zathaniel did their best to track them down as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that Djinjer and Nagmil went their separate ways and ended up tracking Nagmil to the Legerdemain Lounge in Dalaran. Since then, Nagmil was employed directly by Varian to find and locate Djinjer. Djinjer, somehow, always slipped through his fingers.

"If we act quickly," he murmured, "we can find her in Booty Bay."

"Booty Bay? What is she doing over there? Don't tell me she's become a pirate," Varian seemed surprised by the annoyance in Zathaniel's voice. He knew Zathaniel still cared about Djinjer, but he also knew that Zathaniel was moving on and leaving Djinjer be.

Nagmil began grumbling as he scratched himself. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Actually, she's got quite the reputation. Say, have you heard of a goblin by the name of Soricks Banksbet?"

Varian frowned and growled, leaving both Zathaniel and Anduin in wonder. "Of course," he finally said, "The swine only employs female fighters and erases their identity, giving them male names." No one needed to explain further. Zathaniel understood.

"There's another fight tomorrow, Good King. If I were you, I'd pay special attention to the fighter named Cooper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _I can't believe how much inspiration I had for this chapter! It was actually exciting to write this. I will apologize for any mistakes there are and...well...I'm not sure how quickly the next chapter will come out so try to enjoy this one... :3  
_

* * *

Djinjer watched her partner pace back and forth, mumbling to herself. This was unlike the rogue. Normally, she was calm and collected and found in the corner of the room, sharpening her daggers or coating them in poison. How strange Hyacinth appeared, with her disheveled hair and dark circles under her eyes. Her gear wasn't even properly tightened. Hyacinth came to a stop, holding the back of her hand against her mouth. Djinjer stood up as she sobbed loudly.

"What is it?" Djinjer asked. "Did one of your parents..."

The rogue shook her head and took a deep breath. "My mother told me she loved me."

Djinjer blinked several times, "Um..."

"My mother hasn't said a single word in three years." Djinjer stared at her companion in confusion. "I just have a bad feeling. A horrible feeling."

The two stared at each other in silence until a horn startled the both of them. "Tighten your gear," Djinjer hissed. "We're up next."

Everything was going as it normally did. The two of them walked out into the arena. They were introduced, though everyone already knew their names. Their handler called out to the crowd, exciting the spectators, and hoping to get the bids a bit higher. The opposing team was then introduced...and that's when things changed. A goblin, lighter in color than their handler, walked out onto the field by himself. He held his hands up and smiled at the crowd.

"I bet you're wondering, what does he have to offer? Where are his fighters? Well, cutthroats and pickpockets, let me tell you, I only need _one_ fighter to take down this duo!" Djinjer cast a glance at her companion. Hyacinth—no—_Saxon_ gripped her daggers, readying herself for whatever monstrosity they were about to face. "Now, how about we make this even more interesting?" The crowd cheered loudly. "How about we bend the rules and we let _my_ fighter take those two on _at the same time?!_" The crowd's cheers were nearly deafening. "Get out here, Boneater!"

Djinjer didn't quite know what to expect, but she wasn't all that surprised when she saw a heavily armored, towering ogre walk out from the other side of the arena. Saxon and most of the crowd chuckled as he struggled to squeeze out of the door. If the flag had already fallen, this fight would already be over. "This should be interesting," Djinjer murmured, retrieving one of her two-handed swords.

"Agreed," her companion murmured, slipping into a stealth. "Don't let me down," she whispered.

"Same goes for you," Djinjer snapped as the large brute finally popped out of the stone archway. Djinjer didn't bother turning into her worgen form. In fact, she saved that when times were desperate or when she couldn't control that feral urge. Oh, how her handler was pleased when the crowds placed so many bets against the frail human girl, only for her to erupt into a beast, slaughtering her first real opponent. Djinjer's took several steady breaths as the armored behemoth made his way to the center of the ring.

The handlers hurried over to their booths and with a countdown, the flag was lowered. Djinjer clenched her sword and rose to her tiptoes, ready to attack, but the brute just stood there. He sniffed and snorted, then with one quick gesture, he swung his club out. Saxon grunted as she barely missed the weapon and the crowd went crazy. Djinjer was willing to place a bet of her own, that Valeera—whoever she might have been—wouldn't have been so carelessly aggressive. That was the first time anyone had gotten that close to injuring her so quickly into the fight. He snatched her ankle with his right hand, which Djinjer took as her queue. She charged the ogre, but before she could even make contact, he used Saxon as a weapon of sorts and slammed the rogue into her. Djinjer was sent sliding against the dirt, but quickly got to her feet. The brute swung Saxon again, ignoring the damage she was doing to his hand with her daggers, but instead of making contact with Djinjer, she used whatever luck she had and abandoned her weapon to catch her companion and friend.

Djinjer wrapped her arms tightly around Saxon's waist and pulled the rogue as hard as she could. The ogre chuckled and also pulled, forcing a scream of anguish from Saxon. Djinjer heard the snapping, but hoped for Saxon's sake that it was merely a dislocation, not a break. Her companion snarled and cursed and threw her dagger at the ogre's face. It was a miss, but a spark proved to be enough to make the ogre let Saxon go. He roared in pain as he took a moment to rub his eyes. Djinjer snatched up her sword with one hand and hurried away from him.

"No, Djinjer, _no!_"

"Shut up, rogue! I'm going to try to save both of our lives while he's being stupid!"

"No! Drop me! I have enough throwing daggers to get his attention!"

Djinjer dropped Saxon and stared at her, "What?"

"When he comes for me, use that speed of yours to climb up his back and go for his neck, the spot right between his helmet and chest piece." Saxon did her best to stand and balance on her own, which was quite impressive. Djinjer, on the other hand, raced to the other side of the arena as the ogre spun around. She was in his blind spot and just like most stupid brutes, he focused on the one opponent that he could see. Djinjer threw herself forward as he raced toward Saxon, but as soon as her foot made contact with his back, he came to a sliding stop. With speed that didn't seem to fit his size, the ogre spun around and once again, batted her across the field.

Djinjer slammed against the stone wall with such force that she lost her breath. She blinked her eyes and got up to her feet, but with several steps, she stumbled and crashed against the ground. _Better me than her_, she thought to herself, expecting to hear the thundering footsteps of her opponent. Instead, she heard his gravely laugh. Djinjer got to her feet again and looked at him.

Though her heart was already pounding from the adrenaline, it started racing even faster as she spotted four individuals. Heavily guarded, the King of Stormwind stood up and looked directly at her. Djinjer's eye widened and hear heart trembled. She refused to look at Zathaniel or his cousin, or for that matter, Nagmil. "Looky, looky, puppy dog."

Djinjer didn't bother looking, she merely charged the ogre again. He caught Djinjer by her head, leaving only her eyes revealed. "Watch," he grunted.

Djinjer shrieked against the ogre's fingers as he slammed Saxon down into the ground with such force that blood spurted from her mouth. This was her fault. She had gotten distracted when she could have been saving her friend! His grip tightened around Djinjer's head as he reached for the club that he so carelessly left on the ground. He lifted it and with one chuckling, "Bye bye," he slammed it down onto the dying rogue.

Djinjer and the ogre were bathed in her blood and like the sick individuals they were, the crowd cheered louder than ever. The ogre threw Djinjer at Saxon's corpse, which was most likely a mistake. Djinjer threw herself away from the disfigured remains as his club landed on her again. That had been the killing blow that belonged to her...but he was stupid. He should have just crushed her head while he had her in his overly large hand. Instead, he allowed her to become completely enraged.

Djinjer trembled where she stood. Each breath she took ignited her lungs and her senses enhanced with each passing second. The shrieks that had erupted her were nothing compared to the growl that silenced the crowd. For the first time since she stepped in this damn arena, _she was livid_. Djinjer removed her second sword and raced forward. The ogre, sensing the challenge, swiped at her with his mace, swinging low. This allowed Djinjer to spring up into the air, coming close enough to him to slice at the crude forged chains holding his chest piece up. As soon as she landed, she snatched up her other sword and dashed between his legs as he made a grab for her.

Saxon had a bad feeling...all because her mother told her she loved her.

The last time she saw her parents, they were frightened of her and wanted nothing to do with her.

Now behind the monster, she slammed both of her swords into his hips, then further up his back, then to his shoulders where she attempted to slice into the blubber protecting his neck. The ogre nearly face planted to send her flying, but Djinjer was more like a cat in that aspect. In worgen form, she always landed on her feet. The rage she felt multiplied. Saxon's premature death _was_ her fault. She underestimated that stupid, ugly ogre. Even though tears filled her eyes, Djinjer was more focused than ever.

The ogre charged toward her, but each time he swung that club, Djinjer jumped over it and injured his arms. With his blood now pouring nonstop, it was only a matter of time before he died. Normally, the deaths she caused were accidental, but Djinjer decided that even if the horn was blown and the fight was over...this ogre had to die. He swung one more time, allowing her to land upon his arm. She took no time in hurrying to his head, where she kicked off his helmet and tore the remaining pieces of leather and chain holding up his chest piece. He let out of a roar of his own, one that was clearly out of frustration and turned to her, readying himself. She knew that stance. He was prepared to bat her away again, but this time, he would fail. Like before, she charged him, but instead of jumping as high as she could, Djinjer merely hopped, as if she were jumping over a stray can of Kaja'Cola. She With the ogre aiming high, Djinjer merely ran up behind him, digging the claws upon her toes into his fatty flesh as she rammed both of her swords into his throat.

The brute stumbled for a bit and dropped his club. "Finish him!" chanted the crowd. With all of her rage and strength, Djinjer pulled on her swords until his head came free of his body, slamming upon the ground with a loud thud. She jumped from the ogre's body and landed in the center of the ring. There, she returned to her human form, soaked in the blood of one of the greatest rogues she had ever known and the ogre. Though many cheered for Cooper, she could do nothing but stare at the man she had been avoiding for far too long.


End file.
